This invention relates to a preassembled foldable, ready to use entertainment stand, and more particularly, to a stand for entertainment equipment and the like such as a television, monitor, or stereo equipment wherein the stand may be folded for shipment or storage and may be readily unfolded to a sturdy, erect configuration without need of assembly or other further effort.
Heretofore, desks and stands for computer and entertainment equipment have been provided which are shipped unassembled and must be assembled by the purchaser. The assembly has required much time and effort, and often produces frustration since the parts and their assembly are numerous. Such desks and stands are not readily useable when purchased due to the time and effort required for assembly, nor may they be readily taken apart or folded for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,809 discloses a collapsible work station which comprises a rear support wall having a plurality of shelves of varying sizes. The shelves are hinged to the back support wall to assume various positions with respect to the support wall. Two side support walls fold over the shelves in a storing position. While this device provides a collapsible configuration for a work station there may be attached to partition walls and the like, the construction is not suitable for a general purpose stand wherein a closed top is desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,401 discloses a collapsible cabinet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,462 discloses a portable collapsible bar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,317 discloses a foldable stand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,803 discloses a knock down floor display, and U.S. Pat. No. 835,902 discloses a knockdown wardrobe being of only general interest to the present invention.
Various entertainment tables include U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,682 which discloses a entertainment table having a top and portable legs. The legs fold up against the underneath of the top with the flexible strips gathering between the legs and top. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,828 discloses a table with yet another arrangement of folding legs wherein a pivot includes first and second sections having threaded bores whereby the leg is locked in position by threading an end of the leg into both bores.
Computer desks are also known in various forms and combinations such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,082 and 5,290,099.
While the above arrangements are suitable for their various applications, the provision of a ready to use entertainment stand which may be easily set up and taken down while accommodating the various equipment used with television, computer, stereo equipment, and like equipment is a problem to which considerable attention need be given.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a preassembled, foldable, ready to use entertainment stand for entertainment equipment and the like which may be readily folded for shipment or storage, and may be readily unfolded to a sturdy erect position for use.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an entertainment stand having a folded configuration wherein various panels of the stand are folded about displaced pivots to provide a compact folded configuration.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a preassembled, foldable entertainment stand having a top panel for supporting entertainment equipment, side panels, at least one interior shelf, and a pair of front doors, all of which may be folded into a compact, generally flat configuration for storage or transport, yet may be quickly unfolded and erected to an operational position.